Wyzwolenie Trantrallion
**29. flota *Trantralliański ruch oporu |Strona #2 = *Związek Syndykatów Trantralliańskich **Gang Pormaka **Syndykat Reek **Syndykat Plinton **Syndykat Hemmar **Syndykat Marris **Lightness **Wataha Fo'gel ** *Łowcy nagród |Dowódcy #1 = *Admirał Mantrellus Altakan *Kapitan Merrak Okalin *Kapitan Archernara Balmer *Generał Beorthram Althmark *Dowódca Nero Thrax Maximus |Dowódcy #2 = *Delgo Pormaka *Harn Reek *Dagrin Plinton *Welff Hemmar *Tark Marris *Wroobel Prime *TanXor *Generał Kaktus |Siły #1 = *29. Flota **15 ***''Protector'' ***''Hammer'' ***''Immitis'' ***''Diablo'' ***''Invicible'' ***''Knight'' ***''Terminator'' ***''Exterminator'' ***''Pulsar'' ***''Vanguard'' ***''Shockwave'' ***''Icehearth'' ***''Scorpio'' ***''Dragon'' ***''Lupus'' ***''Dictator'' **1 ***''Occupator'' **2 ***Nebulars ***Hamminger **512 **128 **ok. 760 275 ludzi **36 *'Korpusy Szturmowców' **100 000 szturmowców *20 maszyn kroczących typu AT-AT *40 maszyn kroczących typu AT-ST Trantralliański Ruch Oporu *10 000 żołnierzy |Siły #2 = Gang Pormaka *1 **''Barummath'' 3 *400 weequayiańskich wojowników *4 Syndykat Reek *12 okrętów obronnych typu Krook *200 ishi-tibiańskich strażników Syndykat Plinton *1 **Consumption of Clak'dor I Syndykat Hemmar *4 **''Castle'' **''Citadel'' **''Tower'' **''Fort'' *72 *10 000 żołnierzy Syndykat Marris *5 statków pirackich typu Govnoor *700 obrońców Lightness *1 **''Lightness'' *12 myśliwców typu Vulture-II *3 *20 000 Wataha Fo'gel *1 lotniskowiec typu Gouomp *200 Wroobli *10 *1000 żołnierzy |Straty #1 = Marynarka Imperialna *3 zniszczone **''Dictator'' **''Dragon'' **''Lupus'' *49 *13 *156 491 ludzi *4 Armia Imperialna **4 maszyny kroczące typu AT-ST **2 maszyny kroczące typu AT-AT *'Korpusy Szturmowców' **9 532 szturmowców zabitych |Straty #2 = Gang Pormaka Całkowite Syndykat Reek Całkowite Syndykat Plinton Całkowite Syndykat Hemmar Całkowite Syndykat Marris *2 statki pirackie typu Govnoor zniszczone *3 statki pirackie typu Govnoor przejęte przez wroga *większość żołnierzy Lightness *wszystkie *4 *1 przejęta przez wroga Wataha Fo'gel *40 Wroobli *reszta watahy przeszła na stronę wroga *5 zniszczone *5 przejęte *wszyscy żołnierze |Straty cywilne = *487 135 zabitych *833 420 rannych *straty materialne szacowane na 410 523 kredytów }} Wyzwolenie Trantrallion – bitwa stoczona w 7 ABY pomiędzy 29. flotą rozbitego Imperium Galaktycznego i Półświatkiem rządzącym planetą Trantrallion. Preludium W 19 BBY Kanclerz Republiki Galaktycznej Sheev Palpatine przejął władzę i wyeliminował rycerzy Jedi, ustanwiając Imperium Galaktyczne. Choć jego 23 lata rządów większości mieszkańców galaktyki nie wspomina dobrze, to Trantrallion był jedną z nielicznych planet zadowolonych z rządów Imperatora. Jako centrum przeładunkowe surowców z reszty planet sektora dawało mieszkańcom pracę i zyski. Niestety, kiedy Imperator zginął, nad planetą nikt nie miał kontroli, w związku z czym władzę przejął półświatek. Władające planetą syndykaty złączyły się, tworząc Związek Syndykatów Trantralliańskich. Po Bitwie o Endor różne imperialne floty ze sobą rywalizowały oraz starały się zorganizować. Jednym z ocalałych fłot była 29. flota Imperium, dowodzona przez najmłodszego admirała w historii – Mantrellusa Altakana. Przebieg Bitwa na Orbicie Flota imperialnych wyszła z nadprzestrzeni niedaleko księżyca Allios, za którym byłaby bezpieczna. Wcześniej dowództwo Immitisa wysłało ostrzeżenie do piratów, że zginą, jeśli nie opuszczą planety. Półświatek liczył jednak na porażkę intruzów, w związku z czym przygotował się na odparcie ataku. Na początek okupatorzy Trantrallionu wysłali krążowniki typu Flarestar, licząc, że zniszczą okręty wroga. Niestety ostrzały z Gwiezdnych Niszczycieli poskromiły krążowniki typu Flarestar i same przygotowały się do ataku na główne statki floty obronnej, czyli należące do Syndykatu Hemmar Krążowniki typu Lucrehulk. W tym czasie wystartowały myśliwce TIE, które rozpoczęły walkę z Predatorami i Wrooblami. Zajęci walką z byłymi frachtowcami Federacji Handlowej i Wrooblami Imperialni nie dostrzegli działań syndykatu Marris i Czarnego Słońca, które posłały swoje statki w granice widoczności wroga, by podleciały z tyłu do jego floty. Chwilowo te działania wydawały się skuteczne, ponieważ statki piratów unicestwiły Gwiezdne Niszczyciele Dictator, Lupus i Dragon, a także około 30 myśliwców. Zostały jednak zniszczone przez wprawdzie słabo uzbrojone czekające za księżycem fregaty Nebulon-B. Kilka Gwiezdnych Niszczycieli, które nie brały udziału w ataku na większą część floty wroga, wsparły fregaty w walce, co oznaczało zmierzch pirackiej potęgi w tym sektorze. Blad Daren, informatyk pokładowy imperialnych dostał od swojego admirała nakaz użycia swojego wirusa do przejęcia kontroli nad wrogiem. Wysłał swojego wirusa w formie kodu na namierzonego lotniskowca Gouomp i wypuścił go włamując się do głównego komputera znanego jako Wroobel Prime. Rozkazał on zwrócić się swoim myśliwcom przeciwku reszcie syndykatów. Po natychmiastowej kasacji wszystkich okrętów wroga Imperialni rozpoczęli desant naziemny. Inwazja na Trantrallion Plany Po klęsce poniesionej na orbicie piraci postanowili przejść do planu B, którym była naziemna obrona swoich wpływów. Dowództwo piratów twierdziło, że jeśli siły imperialne poniosą duże straty, wycofają się. Zapadła decyzja o niewysyłaniu ocalałych na różnych planetarnych portach kosmicznych myśliwców, by sprowokować siły resztek Imperium Galaktycznego. Mantrellus Altakan, admirał floty, miał pod swoim dowództwem generała Beorthrama Althmarka, który rozkazał swoim wojskom wylądować w 9 kluczowych dla wroga lokacjach na planecie – w pobliżu stolicy (gdzie piraci mieli swoją bazę główną), w najbliższej elektrowni (by odciąć zasilanie), w trzech portach kosmicznych w tamtym mieście (by wróg nie miał wsparcia powietrznego), w 3 innych miejscach na planecie, gdzie według informacji przekazanych przez Ruch Oporu znajdowały się zapasowe bazy półświatka oraz magazyny broni oraz koszary gromadzące żołnierzy syndykatów. Plan zakładał również, że wojska wspomogą myśliwce typu TIE/in (do eskortowania wożących szturmowców promów typu Lambda) oraz TIE/bo (do zbombardowania pozycji wroga). Atak na budynek parlamentu Pierwsza grupa uderzeniowa została wysłana za pomocą trzech promów typu Lambda i w eskorcie 9 TIE'ów. Ich celem był budynek parlamentu - najważniejsze miejsce administracyjne i dyplomatyczne w całym sektorze. Atak zakończył się pomyślnie śmiercią Delgo Pormaki, Harna Reeka i Wellfa Hemmara stanowiących triumwirat rządzący syndykatami i całą planetą. Po zabójstwie wszystkich urzędników pirackich szturmowcy zabezpieczyli budynek przed kontrolowaną przez wroga policją i zaczęli przygotowywania do oficjalnego przejęcia władzy. Atak na elektrownię Druga grupa uderzeniowa imperialnych uderzyła w elektrownię termojądrową znajdującą się kilkadziesiąt kilometrów na północ od Trantralopolis. Atak przebiegł pomyślnie i zakończył się wyłączeniem dostaw prądu do obiektów wojskowych kontrolowanych przez przestępców. Atak na prom kosmiczny Trantralopolis-East Zaatakowanie położonego na wschodzie Trantralopolis kosmoportu przebiegło pomyślnie podobnie jak poprzednie. Doszło wtedy do kradzieży pirackiego rhydonium. Imperialni się pokazali strażnikom, jednak tamci nie mogli strzelać, bo wtedy położone obok przeciwników rhydonium by wybuchło i doszłoby do eksplozji, co byłoby zdolne do zniszczenia całego portu. Wystarczyło poczekać, aż piraci zrobią zmianę warty, co zmusiło imperialnych do błyskawicznego zajęcia portu. Atak na prom kosmiczny Trantralopolis-West Atak na położony w zachodniej części miasta port kosmiczny niestety się nie udał. Jeden z szturmowców rzucił granat, by rozwalić jednego z strażników, jednak to sprowokowało piratów do włączenia alarmu i zabicia najeźdźców. Poinformowany o zbliżającym się zagrożeniu półświatek wysłał swoje myśliwce do zniszczenia jednej z grupy uderzeniowych, co uniemożliwiło planowany atak na jeden z magazynów broni i (prawdopodobnie) tajną, zapasową siedzibę. Atak na prom kosmiczny Nordonburg Próba przejęcia portu kosmicznego w mieście Nordonburg zakończyła się, jak większość operacji naziemnych – korzystnie dla Imperialnych. Podczas niego wybuchła jednak z strzału pewnego imperialnego snajpera Barrumath – fregata typu Corona należąca do piratów, którą najeźdźcy planowali zająć. Atak na inne obiekty Położone w na wyspach Bri'keta, Dla'kota i Pli'keta magazyny broni oraz prawdopodobne koszary zostały zaatakowane przez imperialne wojska lądowe przywiezione Gwiezdnymi Niszczycielami Knight i Vanguard. W tym czasie uległy destrukcji ostatnie większe wojska piratów – takie jak czołgi repulsorowe. Skutki Bitwa się zakończyła obaleniem władzy syndykatów rządzących Trantrallionem i resztą sektora. Chociaż większość swoich sił gromadzili na Trantrallion, to część ich wojsk gromadzonych na innych planetach sektora wymagała kasacji. Najkrwawsza bitwa odbyła się na planecie Ord Rathtar, podczas której zniszczone zostało kilka krążowników typu Krook, jednak siły Altakana straciły też jeden Gwiezdny Niszczyciel. Po przejęciu pełnej kontroli nad sektorem mieszkańcy Trantrallion koronowali Mantrellusa Altakana na króla planety, co nawiązywało do tradycji zakończonej kilkaset lat wcześniej. Po tym hucznym wydarzeniu rozszerzył swoje stanowisko na Imperatora i włączył do swojego Imperium kilkanaście innych planet położonych niedaleko Trantrallion. Rządzone przez nowego Imperatora państwo przetrwało 23 lata, aż do Bitwy o Trantrallion w 30 ABY, kiedy to zostało obalone przez Najwyższy Porządek. Flota piratów została w większości całkowicie zniszczona podczas bitwy i jako skutek dalszych kasacji. Większość dowódców została skazana do więzienia albo na karę śmierci, ale dwaj spośród dowódców ciemiężycieli planety (Wroobel Prime i kaktus) byli mechaniczni i zostali przeprogramowani. Wraz z nimi na stronę nowej władzy planety przeszły też ich okręty. Kategoria:Wzdłuż istnienia Imperium/Bitwy Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Konflikty zbrojne